Naruto Son Of Skrillex
by ShikamaruNaraUzu
Summary: DK HOW TO MAKE A SUMMARY READ TO FIND OUT


Naruto Was Walking Thinking of The Song he Should Play At The Club He Could Play U Dont Know-Alisson Wonderland (Naruto Remix): ** _Quick Authors Note_ :ALL THE REMIXES WILL SAY NARUTO REMIX BECAUSE THIS IS A NARUTO STORY DUH** **END OF AUTHORS NOTE** :Man I Don't Know What Song To Play At The Club But i Have absolutely No Time To Think I Need To get Ready He Went Into His apartment Room Which Is Pretty Small For A Dj But Theres a Reason At All his Clubs They call him DjKitsuneHe doesnt Know What people would Think of Him if They Found Out it Was him Especially The Rookie nine since They will be At The clubs Hes aplaying tonight

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hey Guys The gangs All Here said kiba You guys Going To that club tonight i hear DjKitsune Is here :AN Naruto Or DjKitsune Travels Alot he leaves A Clone An End:I hear He's Really Good but Kiba we Can't Go to A Club Said Sakura All Of them had the same thought are u Fucking Retarted:Old Enough To kill old enough to drink,fuck,party,etc So You guys comeing i hear All our Sensei Will be there If Sasuke-Kuns Going Iam going Said everyone's fucking Favorite fangirls Ino Sakura Iam going i wanna hear this djs skills Everyone's going Then see yoi thier it Starts At 8:00 pm_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Naruto Was getting dressed he was Wearing A Red long Sleeved Shirt With Red long Pants With A Red And white Jacket Going Around his waist On The Jacket behind him it say's Kitsune with A Red And White Beanie That asaid kitsune on it He was also Wearing Red And black jordans to add to the dj look Then He Put a genjutsu On His face to make him look like a teen with black studs in his ears with red eyes and And A Piercing On his chin He Grab his stuff and Shushined To the Back of The Club Then he Walk Through The And Said Hello To some people Then kept Walking He Then Looked Through The Door And saw the Rookie Nine and there sensei at Front with the Naruto clone who he made dress a little better cause that orange fucking eyesore is gonna get someone killed He alooked Like Skrillex right which to him he made himself look good

 ** _WITH ROOKIE NINE AND SENSEI_**

Hey whats Going On Guys kiba said as he Walked Up Smelling Good For once After That naruto showed Up With Half His Hair Shaved with the ohter half looking cool and he wore black glasses with A Black Shirt that sayed Play with a exploding wall behind it Hinata Blushed a Storm And Kiba said You Look sick man where you get those threads I Always Had Em Said naruto in a mature voice but what No Suppected Is For Tsunade To show Up They all Went Inside To see A Man getting Yelled At By An intire Crowd screaming Give us Kitsuen and They Kept Chanting it Until The Man Said Okay People We Just heard kitsune is in The Building Then Kitsune aka Naruto Walked when the girls saw him they all blushed hot red At The Sheer hotness He Got his Headphones And Put Them on Like A Dj Would and picked The song Uptown Funk (Naruto Remix Aka broiler Remix)

 **AN:WHENEVER THIS HAPPENS YOU GUYS FIND THE SONG AND PLAY IT AN END:** Everyone Started To Dance The song was great But kurenai just had this nagging feeling to release a genjutsu but she couldn't see any so she just kept dancing after a long good 6 hours of drinking dancing everyone started to leave **_:An: The partys will be longer and i will add the songs he played next chapter if u guys like this AN END:_** The senseis and rookie nine were still there Kurenai just kept looking at kitsune yhen She did something that shocked kitsune aka naruto she said **_KAI_** his hair turned blond then his whiskers came back and the studs and stuff were still there he still has the height and stuff its just his hair and cheeks wich show his whiskers ALL THE ROOKIES AND THERE SENSEIS SCREAMED **_NANI!!!_** Kitsune Just said Took you long enough to figure it out Kurenai-chan Kurena Eyes Were Wide And she said...TBC

 ** _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA CLIFF HANGER GOT YO ASS IF U GUYS LIKE THIS FANFICTION THEN TELL OHTER PEOPLE WHO LIKE FANFICTION ABOUT ME CAUSE I DO ANYTYPE OF FANFIC I WIIL DO IT ANYWAY THINKS FOR READING B_** ** _YE!!!!_ **


End file.
